


Help Me Out (of the closet)

by kagehinaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coming Out, Fear, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinaa/pseuds/kagehinaa
Summary: This was my first serious fic so don't be too harsh on me haha, but please leave a comment or something !!





	Help Me Out (of the closet)

Oikawa was leaping to hit one of his famous jump serves at practice when Iwaizumi realized just how gorgeous the setter really was. He kept catching himself staring and it bothered him a ****lot. He went to the bathroom and came back complaining of a (fake of course) stomachache. He rushed home and locked himself in his room "why." He thought "why was I staring at him. Why couldn't I look away. This isn't happening, I'm straight. I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight." Iwaizumi could feel his eyes start to water. He knew he was lying to himself but he couldn't handle the possibility that the son of two steadfast homophobes could be anything other than heterosexual. He was so afraid. He was a strong man but the more he thought about his situation the more tears streamed down his face. He wouldn't go back to school or practice for a week. He only ended up going because his parents forced him to. When he did he was abnormally quiet and detached. Like he was off in his own world. The hours dragged on like years, but the minutes seemed to get shorter the closer it got to practice time. He walked into the locker rooms, got changed, and headed back for the Aoba Johsai school gymnasium. He saw Oikawa and quickly turned the other direction and went the long way around. He immediately regretted the decision because he knew how sensitive his captain was, but he knew he'd regret facing him even more. Iwaizumi was meek and wordless all practice and walked home alone. He flopped onto his bed and took a nap out of stress and depression. He wakes up to a plethora of text notifications on his phone.

 

**7:12 PM Shittykawa: Iwa-Chan, are you okay?**

**Shittykawa: please reply, I'm worried about you...**

**Shittykawa: ...was it something I did? Is that why you were avoiding me?**

**Shittykawa: i'm sorry if it was... 8:25 PM Iwaizumi: no, no! it was nothing you did on purpose...**

**Shittykawa: on purpose?**

"Fuck," he thought, "now I have to explain. I can't do it. I'm so scared. What if he abandons me. What if I lose my best friend. Why did I say that. Well, I really can't leave him worried like this... I'm gonna tell him..."

**Iwaizumi: uh, you see... I haven't told anyone about this yet but I think I like boys and I think I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do.**

"Ohmygod did I really just send that what is wrong with me. Fuck."

Shittykawa: wait, really?

**Shittykawa: Um, well I know exactly how you feel. I'm gay and when I first started questioning myself it was terrifying. I'm really honored that you trust me enough to tell me.**

**Shittykawa: and about you liking me, let's just say the feeling is mutual..**

**Iwaizumi: are you serious? If that's the case then, will you... you know...**

**Shittykawa: yes I will be your boyfriend :)**

**Iwaizumi: can you come over right now? I need your help with something...**

**Shittykawa: absolutely, I'll be there soon.**

Oikawa knocked on the door and Iwaizumi swung it open, extremely happy to see his boyfriend's face on the other side. He pulled Tooru into a hug and forced himself not to break down crying on his shoulder. When they let go of each other he wordlessly led Oikawa to his room. He closed the door behind them and mentally kicked himself when he started to feel tears rolling down his cheeks. "Iwa-Chan!," Oikawa exclaimed as he saw his significant other's face. He ran over to him. "Tell me what's going on." He said with concern in his voice. "I'm so afraid, Tooru. I'm not straight, and that is a fact that makes me so so scared. What if when I tell my parents, they freak out and hate me. What if I lose everything and everybody I care about. I don't know what to do. I can't handle this, I can't think." Iwaizumi sobbed. Oikawa took him in his arms and rubbed his back. "Hajime, calm down, everything is going to be alright," Oikawa whispered as he intertwined their fingers, "I promise." He paused "I am here for you. Always." Even after his sobs stopped and his breathing returned to normal he still held onto Iwaizumi as if he was afraid he'd lose him if he let go. "Babe, I think you need to tell them. It's not healthy for you to have this much bottled up inside you." He said in a voice that made Iwaizumi feel like he was home, really home. Home as in a place where he felt completely safe and happy and okay. "I know, but I can't do it alone..." he agreed. Oikawa sat him up so they were both eye to eye and said "Hajime Iwaizumi I need you to know that as long as I am alive and even after I'm not I will never leave you and you will never be alone, I swear." Oikawa felt tears drop onto his legs. "Tooru, I want you to help me tell my parents that I'm not straight. I know that if I don't do it now I never will and I need you to go with me..." Iwaizumi said with a serious expression. Oikawa nodded and stood up. They grabbed each other's hands and walked out of Iwaizumi's room. Oikawa knew that his boyfriend was nervous. His hand was shaking in his grip. He couldn't look at any one thing for too long and kept glancing around the house as if he was a fugitive. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Oikawa looked at the boy next to him, they knew Iwaizumi's parents were in the other room. He gave him a quick peck on the forehead and squeezed his hand gently. "You can do this, it's gonna be okay. I'm right here", he reassured. Iwaizumi nodded. They turned the corner and stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Iwaizumi. "Uh, m-mom, dad, I have something to tell you..." Hajime stuttered, taking their attention away from their books. He he started to say something, then bit his lip and looked at his partner with worry painted on his face. "It's okay, go on, don't worry." Oikawa said calmly. "I-i, um... I think I like boys, and uh, this boy in particular...", Hajime mumbled as he held up his hand, fingers interlocking with Oikawa's. The adults looked at each other with surprised faces, and Mrs. Iwaizumi said,"Hajime, we can only imagine how hard it was for you to tell us this, and we are both very proud of you, we will love and support you no matter what." She then turned to Oikawa. "Tooru, we are very glad that you have found someone that makes you happy, and even more grateful that it was our son. You can talk to us both anytime about anything and we will do whatever we can to help, please, consider this place your home." By now, both of the boys were crying happy tears and beaming with pride and relief. Both parents stood up and pulled the kids into a big hug, and in that moment, all that anyone could feel, was joy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first serious fic so don't be too harsh on me haha, but please leave a comment or something !!


End file.
